Richiesta sogno
by Ayano Mamoru
Summary: "Percayalah pada mimpi itu, dan laksanakan mimpi itu!" fail summary, fail story. for ry0kiku-san.


**Title:** Richiesta sogno

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia karya Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning**: Gak nyambung, bingungin, horror, typo(s), makhluk gak jelas, judul gak nyambung, pendek, OOC, POV ORANG KEDUA. _Beware_.

**A/N**: Darah. Yang alergi tekan tombol '_back_'. Hadiah untuk **r****y0kiku**... Maaf kalau jadinya ini North Italy, bukan Spain seperti yang Anda mau ;u; *nunduk-nunduk*

* * *

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

* * *

"Feli, tahu kah dirimu kalau mimpi itu bisa saja sebuah pesan tidak langsung?" tanya Holy Roman Empire kepadamu.

Kau mulai tertarik dan penasaran "Benarkah itu?" tanyamu antusias.

"Tentu saja. Laksanakan perintah itu, Feli. Kalau tidak, mimpi itu akan terus menghantuimu."

.

Kau tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut. Betapa sangat kau rindukan sosok itu. Salah satu pesannya yang akan selalu kau ingat.

"Feli! Saat-nya kau tidur!"

"Benar~ Kau harus tidur, kalau tidak kau sakit, Feli~"

Kau tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu.

"Aku baru akan tidur, vee~ _Buonna notte_, _fratello_, _fratello_ Antonio!"

* * *

#

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Richiesta sogno © Ayano Mamoru

#

* * *

Kau terduduk dihamparan putih kelam. Matamu masih mengerjap-ngerjap menghilangkan kantuk. Perlahan sekitarmu makin jelas dan makin terang. Putih... Putih... Hanya putih.

Kau berpaling ke sebelah kananmu. Disana terdapat foto dirimu dan teman-temanmu sedang tersenyum. Kau bangkit dari tempatmu—kuperingatkan, ini bukan tempat tidur. Hanya hamparan putih polos tidak bernyawa, tidak berwarna—menuju gambar itu dan mencoba mengelusnya. Mengapa terasa sangat jauh? Mengapa foto itu tidak berwarna?

Ketika jarakmu sudah mulai dekat dengan yang kau tuju, foto putih-hitam seperti sketsa itu berubah merah. Darah. Foto itu mengeluarkan darah. Kau terbelalak, menarik kembali tangan kananmu yang juga sudah terkena cipratan darah merah pekat.

Kau mendengar suara mengaum dibelakangmu, yang langsung membuatmu lari ketakutan. Bayangan hitam yang mengaum itu mengejarmu. Foto yang tadi hanya ada disebelah kananmu kini menjadi banyak. Sepanjang perjalananmu berlari, foto itu selalu ada dan mencipratkan darah. Mengotori pakaian birumu, rambutmu, wajahmu, dan seluruh tubuhmu.

Kau berhenti didepan salah satu foto tadi yang menghalangi jalanmu kedepan. Mendadak salah satu dari kalian, temanmu dari Asia, hilang dari foto itu. Kau tersentak dan hendak berlari kebelakang, yang kau sadari tidak aman karena mendengar auman sang '_Monster_'. Foto tadi kini berubah menjadi pemandangan bak layar televisi yang diganti salurannya. Disana terlihat sahabatmu dari Asia itu tertembak mati di pojokan sebuah ruang berlantai kayu.

Darah. Darah lagi. Kau mencoba menyentuh 'televisi' tersebut yang mendadak hilang dan disusul auman sang monster yang sudah dibelakangmu.

Kau berlari lagi, terus hingga sampai ke 'televisi' kedua. Terpampang foto tadi dan kini dua orang temanmu menghilang. Segera foto itu digantikan dengan pemandang suatu kamar dimana menampilkan temanmu dari Inggris dan... Maaf, aku lupa nama negara teman yang satunya. Yang jelas mirip temanmu dari Amerika. Mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di sebuah tempat tidur bersama beruang kepunyaan temanmu yang mirip dengan bocah Amerika. Darah. Darah berkucuran dari seluruh tubuh mereka, bahkan sang beruang.

Kau berlari kesudut yang lain dan menemukan 'televisi' lagi yang kini menunjukan foto. Kembali ada yang hilang, namun tiga orang. Pemandangan suatu... Ah, mungkin gudang yang menjadi latar kali ini. Temanmu yang memakai syal tergeletak di ujung ruangan bersama temanmu yang berasal dari China. Sementara di tengah ruangan, temanmu yang berasal dari negara adidaya tergeletak mengenaskan dan berlumuran darah.

Dirimu menutup mata, bergumam '_Tidak! Tidak mungkin!_' dan mencoba menenangkan dirimu sendiri sampai monster itu muncul lalu mengejarmu. Membawamu kesalah satu tempat gelap—tidak seperti tadi. Kini hanya ada hitam... hitam... dan secercah cahaya putih yang membuat gambar wajah dirimu dan temanmu tercinta dari Jerman bersama kakaknya. Perlahan kedua gambar temanmu hilang, digantikan dengan gambar dirimu yang sedang menangis.

Dari tangisan_mu_, keluar darah merah pekat yang tadi. Hitam didepanmu berubah menjadi pemandangan hutan, dan membuat gambar wajahmu tadi menjadi berwarna dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

Daratan rendah didepanmu kini menjadi sungai darah, tempat menampung tangisan gambar wajahmu. Kau dikejutkan dengan suara rauman monster yang membuat semua jadi putih lagi, dan kembali mengejarmu. Di sekelilingmu terdapat angka-angka yang berwarna merah, seperti dibuat dari darah.

Kau menabrak hamparan putih didepanmu yang kini berubah menjadi vertikal. Jika kau mau berlari, kau harus memanjatnya. Kau berbalik kebelakang, bermaksud untuk kembali kearah sebelumnya. Namun sang monster kembali datang dan mengaum. Kau berdiam mematung gemetaran. Monster itu terkikik—_dan membuatmu yang masih mempunyai sedikit akal sehat berkedut—_dan hendak menerkammu. Dirimu menutup mata, menunggu rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang.

Penasaran, kau membuka matamu. Memperlihatkan permata hazel yang berkaca-kaca menahan ketakutan. Mencoba melihat kedepan, dan dirimu terkesima. Monster tersebut terhisap ke dalam hamparan putih dibawahmu, tempat dirimu berpijak. Makhluk itu mengaum ketakutan, lalu menatapmu ketakutan dan memohon belas kasih. Dirimu memandang iba, mau mencoba membantu tetapi hati kecilmu berkata jangan.

Sekarang makhluk itu menghilang. Kau memandang lantai tadi. Kini lantai itu menampakkan sinar merah, yang mengeluarkan bayangan teman-temanmu. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus berganti. Pertama menunjukkan temanmu dari Asia yang biasa disebut Japan, lalu digantikan dengan temanmu yang disapa England, America, Russia, China, Canada, Germany, Prussia, Spain—kau kaget melihatnya—, dan terakhir kakakmu.

Mata hazel-mu lagi-lagi terbelalak. Sosok kakakmu—Romano—mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Kau mulai membalasnya dengan ragu.

Sosok kakakmu yang tadinya lembut, kini berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Dia tertawa bak seorang monster mendapatkan mangsa-nya. Lama-kelamaan suara tawa itu menjadi banyak, dan mengelilingimu.

Dirimu mendapatkan gambar layar lagi didepan, kini gambar seluruh dunia. Semua benua dan samudra masih lengkap. Namun tiba-tiba, Kutub Utara makin mengecil wilayahnya dan wilayah temanmu yang bernama Iceland, menghilang.

Begitu juga dengan setengah wilayah temanmu yang lain, yang dekat dengan, mari kita sebut saja disini 'ujung bumi', menghilang. Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatan, yang mana disini disebut ujung dunia, mulai terkikis dan hilang. Menenggelamkan semua temanmu, dan kakakmu. Wilayahmu hanya sendiri bagaikan Hawaii ditengah samudera.

Dirimu menangis ketakutan, tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. _Kakak_mu—_tidak, dia bukan _fratello_! Dia monster!_—tertawa dan mulai mencekikmu.

.

Apa salahmu?

Bukankah kau tidak tahu apa-apa?

Ada apa ini?

Oh, bumi. Sebegitu burukkah dirinya?

Oh, bumi. Apa yang kau inginkan?

_Italy, selamatkanlah dunia._

Bisakah...?

Hei, Italy! Bisakah kau selamatkan dunia, selamatkan teman-temanmu?

Tidak, aku tidak ingin jawaban gelenganmu. Mengangguklah!

Buktikanlah, selamatkan dunia dari kehancuran sebentar lagi!

* * *

.

_Fin_(?)

.

* * *

Berakhir dengan sangat tidak _awesome_. Saya hanya berusaha bikin fic tentang North Italy yang tinggal sendiri didunia tapi malah jadi begini... ;A;

Ini saya buat ditengah-tengah kestressan saya. Mohon dimaklumi! Bilang saya kalau fic ini tidak dimengerti, akan saya hapus. Saya tidak bisa menemukan ending yang pas untuk cerita ini, tetapi masih nekat untuk di_publish_. Kutuklah saya...

Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada ry0kiku, yang sudah memenuhi pemintaan saya untuk menuliskan cerita yang jadinya _awesome_ dan hanya saya balas dengan sampah ini.. maaf QAQ *_dogeza_ serendah-rendahnya* Makasih banyak, ryo-san! TuT

**Bersediakah Anda memberi kritik dan saran? :)  
**


End file.
